1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray tube of the type having a cathode and an anode produced from a first material, wherein the anode, at a first side thereof facing away from the cathode, has at least sections containing a heat conductor element produced from a second material exhibiting a higher heat conductivity than said first material, for dissipating heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray tube of the above general type is known. An anode made of a first material is produced, the material typically being formed from a metal exhibiting a high melting point. On a side facing away from the cathode, the anode is provided at least in sections with a layer for dissipation of heat. The layer is produced from a second material which exhibits a higher heat conductivity than the first material. Such anodes are used in conventional designs of x-ray tubes, for example in x-ray tubes with fixed anodes, rotary anodes or in rotary piston tubes.
The performance of x-ray tubes is in particular limited by the thermal capacity of the anode. To increase the thermal capacity of the anode, according to the prior art various designs are known in which it is sought to distribute the heat introduced by the decelerated electron beam over an optimally large area. X-ray tubes with rotary anodes and rotary piston tubes are examples of such designs. It has also been attempted with a number of different designs to cool the anode as efficiently as possible. An increase in the performance of x-ray tubes can thereby be achieved.